ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undersea Science Center
is the 24th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on December 25th, Christmas Day of 1966. Synopsis When the support lines connecting a newly constructed undersea base to the surface world are mysteriously destroyed, the Science Patrol launches a rescue mission. Plot One day, the Science Patrol goes off to visit a new Underwater Base known as the "Undersea Science Center," which was built to gather Underwater resources. Today, the team is to welcome both the Science Public Corportation's President and the Center's 200th guest, a little girl named "Jenny" and her father on a tour of the Center. While taking Jenny on the tour inside a Submarine though, the Science Patrol hits a brief patch a turbulence. Unknown to the team, a pipeline to the Center breaks, but the team doesn't notice it. Arriving at a deeper part of the Center's Facility, Hoshino begins to show the President and Jenny around while while Fuji returns to fetch the Press from the base. Suddenly as she leaves though, the facility where Captain Mura and Hoshino are in comes under attack by a gigantic drill that appears from Underground, which manages to penetrate the docking area of the Facility! On her way back to the Center's Base, Fuji notices the broken pipeline and she informs the rest of the Science Patrol, taking the blame by saying she broke the pipeline by mistake. After contacting Mura and learning of the attack at the Docks, the Science Patrol scrambles to find a way to rescue Mura and the others and they eventually come up with a plan: Use a vessel known as the "Tortoise" to rescue them by draining the excess water from flooding them in. Meanwhile back at the facility, Oxygen levels begin to drop rapidly, and the President becomes increasingly restless with Cabin Fever, even threatening to kill himself and flood the entire facility by escaping through an emergency hatch, only to be thwarted by Captain Mura. Jenny also begins to fade into unconciousness due to the delince of Oxygen levels, thus she (and everyone else) are forced to use Oxygen Tanks to breath. Suddenly, more docking area quick come under attack by the same source as before, thus forcing Mura and the Others to flee to higher ground. Meanwhile, the rest of the Science Patrol arrives to save Mura and the others, only to be ambushed by the culprit of the attack: a Giant Aquatic Monster! As Arashi and Hayata lead the Monster away, Ide and Fuji hurry to free the others. Using a newly-invented device by Ide, Fuji manages to safety enter the Facility and rescue the others, despite having a close run-in with the Monster. As the rescued people and the two flee from the Facility, the Monster manages to take down Arashi and Hataya's sub! With no other option, Hayata transforms into Ultraman to battle the Monster himself. Following after the Monster (named "Gubila") as it tunnels into a cliff and up to the surface, Ultraman and Gubila do battle once more. Gubila initially proves to be a slippery foe, even at one point catching one of Ultraman's Ultra-Slashes with it's drill and hurling it back, Ultraman continues to fight, and after breaking off Gubila's drill, Ultraman blows the Monster to pieces with his Specium Ray. With the people saved, Jenny reunites with her Father, while Hayata sneaks back aboard the Submarine to save Arashi by returning them back to the Center. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Yasuyuki Kachi as Dr. Yamakawa * Masao Takahashi as President Yoshimura * Elvira Fubi as Jenny Childer * Harold Conway as Willaim Childer Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Gubila Notes *Gubila's name is never mentioned at all in the episode. *Despite being released on Christmas Day, this episode is not a Christmas-themed episode. *This episode marks one of the few moments in the series that Gaijin (foreigners in Japan) actors are present in the Ultraman franchise (before Sean's regular appearances in Ultraman Max,) with Elvira Fubi as Jenny Childer and Harold Conway as Willaim Childer. Errors *When Fuji hits the Pipleline connecting the Facility with the Center, the Submarine clearly does not come even close into contact with the Pipeline. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes